deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death the Kid vs Falco Lombardi
Who do you want to win? Death the Kid Falco Lombardi Should Death the Kid vs Falco Lombardi become an official Death Battle? Yes No Description Two gun-wielders with high speed flying vehicles duke it out in an epic gunfight. Interlude Wiz: Gunfighters, some of the most powerful fighters out there. Boomstick: And most of them happen to own high speed flying vehicles. Wiz: But which one of our fighters is a better flying gunfighter? Boomstick: Death the Kid, the son of the Grim Reaper? Wiz: Or Falco Lombardi, Fox McCloud's second in command? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Death the Kid Wiz: Death the Kid is the son of Lord Death, and was created from a fragment of his body. Boomstick: So Lord Death just tore a piece of himself and it turned into a clone of him? Wiz: Well, sort of. But moving on, Kid's main weapons are the Thompson sisters, Liz and Patty, who can transform into twin pistols. He chose them as his weapon partners because of their symmetrical appearances in weapon form. Boomstick: Kid is so obsessed with symmetry, that he even tried covering his Lines of Sanzu with black hair dye, but it ultimately failed because his Grim Reaper body rejects all forms of chemicals and toxins. Wiz: Kid fires bullets from his twin pistols by condensing his soul wavelength. The bullets are capable of stunning and injuring his opponents. But they also have lethal levels where they can destroy bodies. Boomstick: And once the first Line of Sanzu connects, Kid can resonate with his weapon partners and upgrade their soul width from .38 to .42. Wiz: Kid can also shoot down a powerful stream of bullets by firing downward. He was even able to damage Mosquito with this attack. Boomstick: And last but not least, there's the Death Cannon. After entering Execution Mode, Kid can resonate with his weapon partners and transform them into arm cannons that shoot gigantic laser blasts. It defeated Soul and Black Star with ease, and it can even destroy mechanical clowns. Wiz: And that's not the only Death Cannon that Kid can use. When he's in a near-death state, he can use some of Lord Death's power and access the Sanzu Death Cannon. Boomstick: That thing was even capable of injuring Kishin Asura. Wiz: Kid also has several other abilities that are not part of his twin pistols, such as the Death Block, a technique in which Kid can create skull shields to protect himself. Boomstick: And don't forget the Death Claw, where Kid uses skull-shaped energy beams to shred his opponents. Wiz: However, he can only use that attack if the first Line of Sanzu is connected. When the second line is connected, Kid can create two skull-shaped jets behind him, which allow him to fly as fast as his Beelzebub. Boomstick: His Beelze-what? Wiz: The Beelzebub is Kid's flying skateboard that can fly him just about anywhere. It is capable of travelling at least 300 miles per hour, the speed of the Runaway Express. Boomstick: But once all three Lines of Sanzu are connected, he becomes a true Death God and his power level skyrockets. Wiz: As a true Death God, Kid can spread madness across a wide distance, and can even suppress human emotion, leaving only a cycle of life and death. Falco Lombardi Wiz: Falco Lombardi was born 19 years before the Lylat Wars beagn. Boomstick: And once he was old enough, Falco joined team Star Fox. Wiz: Falco's main mode of fighting is the Arwing. Boomstick: Because personally, he prefers the air. Wiz: The Arwing has laser cannons that Falco can use to blast his opponents. Boomstick: It also has special bombs called Smart Bombs that can home into targets. I guess that's what makes them smart. Wiz: And last but not least, there's___ Boomstick: Do a Barrel Roll! Wiz: *glares at Boomstick* Boomstick: What? Wiz: As I was saying, the Barrel Roll___ Boomstick: can be done by pressing Z or R twice. Wiz: *glares at Boomstick* Boomstick: Okay, I'm done now. Wiz: Anyway, as I was saying, the Barrel Roll can be used to deflect enemy fire. Boomstick: But that's the last of the Arwing techniques. Now let's move on to Falco's on-foot equipment. Wiz: Falco's primary weapon while fighting outside of his Arwing is his Blaster. Boomstick: This handy weapon can be used to shoot opponents that are super far away. Wiz: There's also Falco Phantasm, a dash attack that can be used to dodge quick attacks and can also be used as a recovery move. Boomstick: And don't forget Fire Bird. This attack makes Falco fly in the air like a phoenix. Wiz: And last but not least, there's the reflector. Much like the Barrel Roll, the Reflector can deflect projectiles aimed at Falco. Boomstick: So Falco has an Arwing built into him? The lasers from his blaster, the speed from Falco Phantasm, and the deflect ability from the Reflector. Wiz: Yeah, basically. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! Fight! Falco is flying through Corneria City with the rest of the Star Fox team. Meanwhile, Kid is seen flying on his Beelzebub behind them and notices their symmetrical formation. Kid: Wow, would you just look at the symmetrical formation that those ships are in? And look at all the buildings in this city! They are all symmetrical! *gasp* And look at those birds! They're also in the same type of symmetrical formation as the ships! Falco: Man, that guy with the white stripes in his hair right behind us is really annoying me. We'll never be able to succeed on our mission with him distracting us. What are we gonna do Fox? Fox: Well, he seems to be talking about symmetry a lot. Try moving out of your spot in the formation. Falco then proceeds to move out of the formation and turns around to shoot Kid. Kid: AHHH! You just made the formation asymmetrical! Falco: And you just won't stop annoying me! What matters more? Your obsession for symmetry or my team succeeding on our mission? Kid: Symmetry! It has and always will matter more than anything else in the world! Falco: Oh, you're going down now! FIGHT Falco starts chasing after Kid and shooting him. Kid eventually gets ahead of Falco and lands on top of a building. Kid: I should be safe up here for now. Right after Kid says that, he sees Falco flying towards him. Falco lands his Arwing on the building and jumps out of it. Falco: Don't go thinking you're safe just yet, because we still have to finish our fight! Kid: Well, then. Bring it on! Falco: How about you shoot first. Kid: Okay then. Kid starts shooting bullets at Falco, but Falco uses his reflector to deflect them back at Kid. Kid dodges them by jumping in the air and kicks downward towards Falco, but Falco uses Fire Bird to knock Kid away from him. Kid gets back on to his feet and fires another bullet at Falco, but Falco fire a laser at the bullet, cancelling the two attacks out. Falco then starts running away from Kid. Kid: Huh, where's he going? Falco then proceeds to get into his Arwing and takes off. He starts flying the Arwing towards Kid and shoots at him, but Kid uses Death Block to shield himself. Kid: It looks like I'll have to go airborne too. Kid gets on his Beelzebub and takes off. Falco notices Kid is right next to him. Falco: Forget it. Those bullets aren't gonna do anything to my Arwing. Kid: Oh yeah? Well, I'll just have to sow you the power of a Grim Reaper. Kid performs Soul Resonance with Liz and Patty, turning them into Death Cannons. Falco: Oh no, that doesn't look good. Liz: Firing in three... Patty: ...Two... Liz: ...One... Patty: ...Zero! Kid's Death Cannon fires and demolishes Falco's Arwing, but Falco jumps out just in time and lands on Kid's Beelzebub. Then, all of a sudden, Kid spits up blood and falls over backwards, off of the Beelzebub, which is hundreds of feet in the air, and on to the ground, where every bone in his body breaks. KO! Conclusion Wiz: Wow, did you see that? Boomstick: That part where Kid spat up blood and fell down hundreds of feet? Yeah, what was that all about? Wiz: Well, if you looked closely, during the beginning of the fight, when Falco used Fire Bird against Kid, it burned off part of his bangs causing him to lose his symmetry. He didn't notice this until he saw his reflection through Falco's scouter after he landed on his Beelzebub. Boomstick: So I guess Kid's OCD is even more powerful than his Death Cannon. Wiz: But even if Kid didn't have his symmetry OCD, Falco still would have the upper hand. Their flying vehicles are very different from each other. While Falco's Arwing protects himself from small projectiles like Kid's bullets, Kid's Beelzebub fully exposes him to all attacks. Also, while Falco's Arwing can deflect attacks with the Barrel Roll, Kid's Beelzebub can't do anything like it. Boomstick: Then how come he didn't use it to deflect Kid's Death Cannon? Wiz: Well, because of Kid's symmetry OCD, Falco knew that Kid would lose it if he found out that his hair was asymmetrical. Anyway, the winner is Falco. Do you agree with the results? Yes, I agree that Falco wins No, Kid should've won I agree with the results, but not the explanation Next Time Link vs Erza: Two sword wielders with many outfits have a good old fashion sword duel.Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:JIMBOYKELLY Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017